Don't mind me, i'm just partying!
by Rioichi
Summary: Miley throws a party while her dad's out bowling. Jackson tries not to lose his report like last time.
1. It's on!

**I do not own Hannah Montana...unfortunately. Enjoy! BTW i'll be posting 8 more HM stories soon.**

**Rioichi **

Miley and Jackson were waiting for their dad to come downstairs and finally leave to go for his bowling night.

"Now kids, can I trust you not to go all off and throw a wild party while I'm gone?"

Robbie Ray asked

"Daddy, we've got this responsibility thing down pat this time! We promise!" Miley said.

The two then linked cheeks, smiles wide.

"Usually, when I see those smiles, it's when I get home, there's a fire behind you, and you both say, "We'll do better next time?"

"The fire was because I was cooking a cake!" Miley said.

"On the stove?" Jackson asked

"Yeah?"

"made out of cookie dough?

"Yeah?"

"Okay, but it was on fire, Miley. " Jackson bellowed out.

"This isn't helping Jackson..." Miley whispered to him.

"Anyway, we'll be responsible!" Miley said

Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but Miley clamped his mouth shut, cheesing at her concerned father.

"Nuff' said..." Miley concluded

"Alright you two, you've got my trust. Now don't...lose it..." Robbie said to them

"Great...good day, Daddy..." Miley said. She shut the door.

"Ok...the coast is clear..." Miley said to herself. She grabbed her Hannah cell and her regular cell, flipped them open, and dialed Oliver and Lilly's numbers.

"You guys...it's-" Just when she was about to finish, the door swung open and Robbie Ray asked Miley a question.

"Don't forget to do your chores, since you forgot yesterday, Ok?"

"Sure thing , Dad!" Miley assured him. The door shut, and Miley released her nervousness.

"Ok, like I said it's-" The door swung open again, and Robbie Ray asked Miley to get something.

"WHAT NOW?! I mean, yeah Daddy?" Miley asked

"Can you get me my lucky bowling ball? I left it on the counter." He asked, smiling

"Okie doke." She replied. She grabbed the ball and handed it to him.

"See ya, daddy." Miley said. The door closed.

"Oh, thank god he's gone." Miley said looking out the window. Little did she know, Jackson had sneaked up behind her.

"What're you doing?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed

"Calling my friends!? What are you doing Mr. Scary Boy?"

"Maybe scaring you!

"Well, you can take that off of your "To-Do List"!" Miley said. She put the phones up back to her ears.

"Like I said...It's on!" Miley said, initially closing her phones.

**You like it? I'll update soon!**

**Lilly: You better! You won't believe the second chapter!**

**Rioichi: SHUT UP, LILLY! DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys I'm going to post chapter 2 pretty soon but before that, can you read my other Hannah Montana stories.

Ones Posted:

A winter blunderland

Lilly wants to tell her true feelings to Oliver on Christmas break, on a ski trip.

Don't mind me, I'm just partying!

Miley throws a house party while her dad's not home. Jackson tries to keep up with his report without losing it.

Mixed affections

Hannah is cast in a movie with Jake and London Tipton. When Jake sees the other side of London, how will he react to the other side of Hannah. And will she tell him?

Witch from his past

Oliver kisses Miley at her 15th birthday party, and they start to go out. When an old friend of Oliver's comes into the picture and breaks them up, how will things turn out?

My UGLY Space

Lilly tries to get her room remodeled with Miley's help. Jackson uses the Hannah paycheck to buy a fancy sports car, and doesn't tell anyone.

Posting soon:

Awesome Driver: Not so much…

Miley's tries driving, even though she's under-aged, and drives the Hannah limo just fine; but when driving Jackson's car she crashes it. How will she hide it from him?

Opposites Attract

When Jake and Miley take compatibility tests, the results aren't as they would have expected.

Aloha, Karma!

Miley signs Lilly up for a Hannah Montana trivia contest, and tries to win a trip to a tropical area. But Karma has other plans for them…

Meddle is my meddle name.

Lilly and Miley spy on Oliver and his E-mails sent from Becca Weller. But after figuring out what was really going on, they also learn (again) that meddling is a bad thing to do.

It's still pranking, but in Hi-Def.

Oliver, Lilly, Miley, and Jackson compose a contest that if whoever gets pranked the least gets the Hi-definition plasma screen TV from the party hoisted up in their bed room.

Cupid's aim was never better

After getting into a fight with Lilly and Oliver, they decide not to be friends anymore. But love always saves the day…somehow.

Unpredictable

Jake's about to leave again, which is leaning Miley closer to the question, "If he comes back, should I let him back into my heart?" She's about to face last words, last laughs, and a last and final kiss. But fate and love both have ways of making your heart change…


	3. Sex games and DDR

**Don't own Hannah Montana.**

………………………………………………………….

Lilly and Oliver showed up a few minutes later.

"Man! There's no one here. I was going to mingle with the ladies!" Oliver said

Lilly gave him an angry smirk.

"Or Lilly…" Oliver said, he leaned over to Miley, and whispered to her.

"Whichever comes first…"

Lilly gave him another angry smirk.

"Or just Lilly…" Oliver said, laughing nervously. Lilly stepped up and started kissing Oliver.

"Hey Miley…" Jackson whispered.

"Yeah, Jackson?" She asked

"Just to let you know, they really need to get a room…"

"Ok." Miley said

"Hey, you guys? Yeah, can you take tender loving hour to the guest room?"

"Really? You really want us to?" Oliver asked

"Oh, I insist; unless you want to see that cake I just ate again…"

Oliver and Lilly made disgusted faces and rushed up to the guest room.

"Close the—oh, that cherry, it's coming up!"

Lilly slammed the door and locked it.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow, this party's getting good!" Miley said

"Right…" Jackson replied "Just to think you under-aged tyrants weren't annoying enough…"

There was thumping upstairs.

"Is it me, or is there an earthquake upstairs?"

"I'll go check on them…" Miley said

Miley ran upstairs and put her ear to the guest room door. There was moaning on the other side. Someone said something.

"Harder, harder! Faster, faster!! Harder, Oliver!"

"I'm trying the best I can, Lilly!"

"You can do better! I know you can do better—and harder!"

The bed creaked faster and faster, until it broke!

"I didn't do it!" Oliver said

"You mean we didn't do it, because nobody will know about this…" Lilly said

"Right…now where were we?" Oliver asked

"You were in the middle of "Doing me harder"?

After kissing, there was a ballad of kisses, and more moaning.

"Sickos…" Miley thought

Miley ran downstairs to find a huge plasma up on the wall, and Jackson playing DDR Supernova.

Miley's eyes got wide.

"Step up, sis…get ready to get served…" Jackson said

…………………………………………………………

**End of chapter 2. Update soon! **


End file.
